Mafia:Tomato family style
by Milkuwoo
Summary: Lovino Vargas. One of the most successful Mafia bosses of all the world. Now however, a hit has been placed on his family by Gilbert Beilshimdt. Time to load up and kill potato bastards. Warnings:OOC, Crack, ACTUAL STRAIGHT PAIRINGS. Again.
1. Chapter 1

Short beginning is short. And this fic is not researched whatsoever, so most of the mafia stuff in here is guessed and not at all ACURRATE. I'll actually give you the pairings in here this time and there might be more to come if I don't get bored with this fic. Obviously Prumano, SpaBel, Gerita and maybe more... Hetalia doesn't belong to me...

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas was one of the top and one of the most respected mafia bosses of his generation. He had more hits than anyone in Italy and had less causalities than any mafia family had in many of families generations. There was one problem now though.<p>

His family had a hit on them and his family was dying. He sighed in frustration as he looked on his desk. Papers of his fallen comrades were on the desk and he had to visit the ones with families and tell them what had happened to their loved ones. He hated the way their faces would be one of sadness, rage and accusation.

Lovino stood up and put the papers into his briefcase. He grabbed it and went out of his office pausing to get his coat. Once he had everything he went out the front door of the hideout. His men looked at him cautiously. "Stand down. I must do this myself." He answered as some of his men started to get up.

"But Boss-" One of them started but cut himself off as Lovino gave him an icy stare. "Sorry boss." He apologized.

Lovino nodded and left the hideout. He sighed again as the briefcase started to feel a lot heavier. He sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

He didn't feel the presence or felt eyes following him the whole day.

**LATER THE NEXT DAY**

Lovino sighed as he sat up in his warm bed, the sheets making a pool of cloth in his lap. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and then got out of his bed, revealing his slim and firm naked body. He made his bed silently and looked out his large window. It was very peaceful where he lived, he almost let a small smile creep onto his face. The brunette sighed again as he went into the bathroom to take his shower.

Once out of his shower and dressed in his usual attire of a black suit he went downstairs and was met with one of his men. "Ciao. What news do you bring?" Lovino asked, starting for the kitchen. The underling trailed after him.

"There's a man here who wants a hit on a person." He answered, Lovino rose an eyebrow for him to continue. "The man says that the man has been seen happily shooting our men." Lovino's face grew to have a scowl.

"Happily shooting our men?" He echoed. "Who the fuck is he?" Lovino questioned, malice dripping off his words. The underling cowered at the aura his boss was giving off.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." He answered, cowing away from the angry glare that had appeared on Lovino's face.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt…" Lovino gave the underling a creepy smile. "Tell the customer that we'll take the hit and I will personally hunt down that bastard and kill him." The underling nodded and scampered away, leaving Lovino to eat his small breakfast of tomatoes and cheese with much malice.

_Gilbert Beilschmidt… you have just been given a hit._


	2. Chapter 2

Second chap and I feel it sucks. Whoo~ Hetalia doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Gilbert Beilschmidt growled in frustration. There was someone else who was targeting HIS target. Lovino Vargas was his target and not someone else's. How did he know someone else was after Lovino? Well there was a couple things, number one being that because he was so awesome at his job, he noticed that Lovino was starting to lose more of his men and Gilbert wasn't the one that was killing them.<p>

Number two being that he saw Lovino going out more and more by himself. BY HIMSELF. Meaning that he either ran out men or didn't want to put his men at risk…okay so these reasons really didn't prove that someone else was targeting Lovino but whatever. They were reasons to him.

He growled again as he focused his binoculars more clearly so he could see where Lovino went. He sighed as he saw Lovino flirting with the waitresses at the café he was at. That Italian was such a womanizer.

Lovino smirked inwardly as he felt eyes clearly on him and they weren't the people in the café either. Lovino took a bite of the pastry he bought as he thought back of the plan he made earlier. He blushed. Gilbert Beilschmidt was starting to kill most of his men so he had no choice but to ask The Armada for help.

He blushed at the meeting with The Armada's Boss.

**EARLIER THAT WEEK**

Lovino quickly made sure that his men had surrounded the area before he walked into The Armada's hideout which was just a Spanish Night Club. He made his way through the crowd of people quickly and arrived at the door where the Boss was. The bodyguard looked at him and then nodded, letting the smaller Italian inside.

Once Lovino was inside he frowned. He forgotten how this place was fucking maze. He got lost about a couple times before he made it to the Boss' door. He knocked loudly.

"Dammit old man! Let me the fuck in dammit!" He yelled banging on the door. Going through that maze was fucking tiring and made him hungry.

The door opened and Lovino pushed the door open all the way before marching right at the table where the Armada Boss looked at him happily. Before he could speak, Lovino quickly interrupted.

"I didn't want to ever come to ask you any favors but my men are fucking dying and I can't find the damn bastard who's killing them. " Lovino said, face going red.

The Armada boss looked at him carefully, his smile of joy being quickly replaced with a frown. "There's a hit on you Lovi?" He asked carefully, standing up from his chair. Lovino nodded, looking at the Spanish man. "Well then. Of course I'll help you kill the man who's trying to kill you my dear son!"

The Spanish man quickly brought Lovino into a hug which Lovino really didn't want to return but did anyway. His mother would have been disappointed if he hadn't. "It's so nice to see you again Lovi! You never visit any more!"

Lovino squirmed under his father's hug. "The reason is obvious Antonio." Lovino replied using his father's name.

Antonio let his son go and looked at him. "You've grown up so much Lovi!"Antonio wiped a tear from his eye."I can't believe it! You've grown into such a handsome young man!" He tried grabbing Lovino again but the Italian quickly dodged it.

"Antonio! Stop it you pedo!" Lovino screeched, blushing madly."I'm here on important business! Not for a reunion!" Lovino looked away. "Anyway, it's not a reunion without mama being here…"

Antonio looked at his son and then sat down. "Lovino. One day Bella will come back to us." His cheerful expression turned serious. "But at the moment my concern is with you. I love you so I don't want my only son to die. Not while I live."

Lovino blushed and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "O-okay so do you have a plan Antonio?"

Antonio nodded slightly. "Maybe…but my plans always fail so we might have to improvise." Lovino looked at his father jaw slacked. He didn't know if this was a good idea.

**PRESENT**

Lovino sipped his cappuccino as he waited for the signal. Antonio sent his men all over the area where Lovino was currently at. Of course any normal person wouldn't notice them since they were all in disguise.

He looked at his watch then made eye contact with the waiter. She smiled at him winking. The signal was here. He stood up and left money on the table then swiftly left.

Gilbert stood up as well. Lovino was on the move meaning he had to go. Before he could turn though, he felt a knife at his throat. He stood still and smirked.

"Well hallo there." Gilbert greeted. "May I ask who has my life in their hands?" His life holder let out a chuckle.

"Hola amigo." Gilbert smirked wider when he heard the Spanish. There was only one family he knew of that spoke Spanish in Italy. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo at your service mi amigo."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." He introduced. "It's an honor to meet the man who's Bella De Smet Husband."

Antonio growled and put the blade closer to the German's throat. "Bella Carriedo bastard."The blade drew blood. "Now in the hell do you know my wife?"

Gilbert laughed loudly, which made Antonio's blood boil. "How do you think I know your wife?" He replied swiftly kicking Antonio making the Spanish man loose his grip and knock him down. Before he could recover, Gilbert had a barrel to his face. Antonio glowered at the albino. Gilbert laughed again.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you or your wife. Be assured that nothing bad has happened to her." Gilbert put a foot on the Spanish man's chest. "She just became a mother for someone else."

Antonio looked at with him with hate. Gilbert put away the gun back into his secret pocket. "Goodbye comrade!" Gilbert said smiling and took his foot off the Spanish man's chest and left.

Antonio looked at the door which Gilbert left through and cursed in Spanish.

**BACK AT LOVINO'S HIDEOUT**

Antonio and some of his men burst through Lovino's office door, the men staying at the door to give the bosses their privacy.

Lovino looked at his enraged father curiously. "What it is? Did he get away?" He asked sitting up straighter. Antonio stood at the front of his son's desk, pulling at his tie.

"I'm relocating you somewhere else Lovino."He said looking at his son. Lovino looked at him slack jawed. "It isn't safe here anymore."

Lovino stood up as well, irritated. "I'LL decide if I want to move somewhere else dammit! I'll teach that bastard-"

Antonio looked at Lovino with such a serious expression that Lovino stopped talking. "Lovino. Please. I don't want to lose you as well." Antonio gave Lovino a small smile. "Papa will fix this alright?"

Lovino grit his teeth and nodded in defeat. "Fine dammit." He looked at his desk and then back at Antonio. "Where to?"

Antonio smiled. "Thailand." With all seriousness. Lovino looked at his father with a poker face. "I'm just joking! It's Russia you're going to Russia!"

"No." Antonio nodded. "Why there of all places?" Antonio frowned.

"Well why not? I have a friend who offered to take you in." He smiled. "It's either him or Francis my cute tomato!"

Lovino grimaced and slumped into his chair. "Those choices SUCK." Antonio looked at his son and thought some more.

"I could pull in a favor….to a nicer place I suppose…" Antonio thought aloud. Lovino perked up. "If America is nice, I could pull a couple strings…?"

* * *

><p>So is he going to America. who the hell knows? I sure don't. If you have any suggestions for this fic please tell me.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter has like no awesomeness in it. It's so boring. I am not even joking. Hetalia doens't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Lovino stared at the American, who was grinning at him with aviators and a brown leather jacket. The blonde American saluted at Antonio before Antonio brought the male into a hug.<p>

"Mi amigo! It's been so long since I've seen you!"Antonio looked at him up and down before nodding. "Alfred F. Jones this is my beloved son Lovino Vargas. Lovi this is the man who's going to going to take of you with his LIFE."

Alfred nodded with enthusiasm, like dying for someone's kid was his hobby of something. Lovino nodded back, while Antonio was talking to Alfred about the details.

Lovino looked around, they were currently at the airport because obviously Alfred was a pilot. Lovino looked everywhere. Okay, so he was paranoid sue him. He jumped when he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder and was about ready to shoot the person.

"Woah. Cool it bro." He heard Alfred say, taking back his hand in case Lovino was going to shoot it. Lovino blushed in embarrassment. Alfred smiled at him. "Don't worry bro. I'm not gonna let anyone kill you." He made a cross over his heart. "I promise. Now I'll go get the plane started. You can say your goodbyes."

Once Alfred strutted over to his plane, Lovino refused to look at his father. Sure he hadn't talked to his father in a while, but he hasn't moved from Italy because his family was still there. Antonio smiled at his son who , in his eyes was pouting.

"Lovino." Lovino looked at the Spanish man questionably. Antonio brought the smaller man into a hug, which Lovino returned after the shock wore off. "Don't worry Lovi. Papa will make sure that Italy will be safe so you can return to it."

Lovino buried his face deeper into his Father's shoulder. "I'll hold you to it bastard." He mumbled, letting go of Antonio. He wiped at his eyes and then looked at Antonio who had a few tears coming out.

"Goodbye Lovino Vargas." Antonio said giving Lovino one last hug. Then pushing towards the plane which Alfred was waiting patiently. Lovino looked one last time at Antonio and gave him on teary smile before letting Alfred help him into the plane.

Alfred waved at Antonio before closing the plane and started to go. Lovino looked out the window and stared as Italy passed by.

"We'll be making many stops in case they follow us. " He heard Alfred say. Lovino nodded and looked back out the window. He was going to miss Italy. He hoped his men were going to be okay. Lovino closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Alfred took a glance at the mirror and smiled at the sight of the Italian sleeping. Might as well let him get some rest. The man he was going to meet in Korea was going to exhaust him.

**WITH ANTONIO C.**

Antonio wordlessly left the airport and drove home all the while aware that Gilbert was watching this whole thing. The only one that didn't realize it was Lovino, but it was a good thing that Alfred noticed.

Antonio sighed and his chauffeur looked at him curiously. "Boss? Is your son going to be alright with that American?" He asked. Antonio smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't trust my son with people I didn't trust with my life. " He answered simply. He hummed. "I want to get a gelato. Please make a stop at this café." He said, handing the driver a paper with messy scrawling. The driver nodded, changing the course to go to this café.

Antonio leaned back and closed his eyes. He had a "date" with Gilbert at that place. He was going to make Italy safe for his son again no matter how long it took dammit.

Gilbert smirked lightly to himself as he quickly made his way over to the café. His driver looked at him carefully. Gilbert's smirk grew larger. "West, don't worry about me. I mean you have a lover right? Worry about him."

His driver sighed. "But Bruder. With you there's nothing to do BUT worry." Gilbert pouted.

"Ludwig. Are you saying that I'd get myself killed?" He faked a heartbroken expression. "You have no faith what so ever in your big Bruder, West." Ludwig looked at him with a deadpan expression, which made Gilbert laugh.

"Stop worrying West. Just go back home to Bella and your lover which I WILL meet one day." He told his blonde brother/driver.

Ludwig sighed as he stopped in front of the café. "When you say things like that, it FORCES me to worry. " He told him as his brother got out. He gave Gilbert a wave before leaving.

Gilbert smiled. It was cute how his brother worried about him. Let him know that at least someone liked him.

Gilbert walked over to an empty table, waiting for the waiter or Antonio to get to him first. He whistled a tune when he spotted a familiar curly brown haired male. Antonio quickly made his way over to the whistling albino and took a seat across from him.

Gilbert waved nonchalantly as Antonio forced a smile. "Mi amigo. Are you ready to leave my family alone now?" The Spanish male asked as the waiter made his way over to the pair. "Just water for me , thank you." He told the waiter.

"Strawberry gelato for me and a beer." Gilbert answered, handing back a menu to the waiter who nodded and took his leave. Gilbert smirked at Antonio. "I never hurt your family Mr. Carriedo. " Gilbert said with false innocence. Antonio had to restrain himself from jumping over the table and strangling the other male.

"You know exactly what I mean Gilbert Beilschmidt." Antonio growled. "Stop trying to kill my son and give me back my wife." Gilbert smiled easily at him.

"I never knew that Lovino Vargas was YOUR son, I honestly thought he was just your call boy." Gilbert said with ease. Antonio growled. If this man said one more thing that ticked him off, he would personally kill him where he sat.

"Lovino Vargas is my son. Bella Carriedo is my wife. " Antonio gripped his knuckles tightly. "If you won't give them back I'll kill you and find your loved ones and kill them as well. This is no longer a joking matter Beilschmidt."

Gilbert lost his smirk and had a frown on. "Are you trying to put me in a bad mood? If you lay a finger on my family I'll make sure that Bella De Smet and Lovino Vargas will be tortured and killed. Do I make myself clear Carriedo?"

Antonio stared at Gilbert before standing. "Then we will see who cracks first. I will not take back my threat and I am sure you won't either." Antonio grinned at him cruelly. "But I can make sure that what your family will go through will be much worse if you even try to touch them."

With that said Antonio left the café leaving Gilbert to growl and rethink all his plans.

**AT GILBERT'S HIDEOUT**

Ludwig sighed as he made his way back into his shared home. "Mutti! Feli! I'm back home!" He yelled as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. He went into the living room and spotted his mother absently staring at a wall.

"Mutti?" Ludwig carefully asked taking a seat next to his mother. She snapped out of it as she felt someone sit next to her. Her green eyes found Ludwig's blue ones and she smiled.

"Ah. Welcome home Ludwig." She said patting her lap, an invitation that Ludwig lay on her lap and tell him about his day.

He complied and lay down sideways so he was also staring at a wall. "Danke Mutti." His eyes slipped shut as his mother ran a hand through his blonde locks.

His mother started humming, which made Ludwig relax even more and start to fall into unconsciousness. Once Ludwig fell asleep, the front door opened and in walked someone with a curl.

"Oh? When did Ludwig come home Bella?" The male asked.

Bella De Smut stared at the man with a somewhat fond expression. "Just now Feliciano. Poor thing was tired. "

When Feliciano smiled, Bella's fond expression turned to one of a parental mother.

_Lovino….I miss you so much. _

On a plane now very far away from Italy, Lovino Vargas' dream was one of his family. A few tear drops escaped. _Momma I miss you…please come back._


End file.
